Conviction
|fgcolor= |name=Conviction |prev=With Friends Like These... |conc= |next=Skygeirr Mission: Infested or Final Mission: Planetfall |image=Conviction SC2-HotS Story.jpg |imgsize=250px |conflict=Second Great War |campaign=''Heart of the Swarm'' |date=Early 2505 |place=The Moros, docked at Atlas Station |result=*''Moros'' destroyed *Raynor freed |battles= |side1= Zerg Swarm Raynor's Raiders |side2= Terran Dominion |side3= |side4= |side5= |side6= |commanders1= Queen Sarah Kerrigan Crown Prince Valerian Mengsk Captain Matt Horner |commanders2= Emperor Arcturus Mengsk |commanders3= |commanders4= |commanders5= |commanders6= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |forces5= |forces6= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |casual5= |casual6= |client=Matt Horner |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Free Jim Raynor *Kerrigan must survive |optgoal=*Find prisoner manifests (2) |heroes=Kerrigan |mercs= |reward=*+9 Kerrigan levels *Swarm Host Evolution mission *+2 bonus Kerrigan levels (optional) |newchar= |newunit= |newtech= }} Conviction is the second and final space mission in Heart of the Swarm. Background To help Sarah Kerrigan rescue Jim Raynor from the Terran Dominion, Raynor's Raiders had Colonel Orlan hack the Dominion's deep-encryption network to find Raynor's secret prison.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, With Friends Like These... (in English). 2013-03-12. They discovered Raynor was held aboard the Moros, a prison ship that was constantly on the move. Kerrigan's leviathan and the Hyperion intercepted the Moros at Atlas Station while the prison ship made a short refueling stop. Boarding the Moros was left to Kerrigan and the zerg. The zerg secured access to the prison deck, preventing the Moros s crew from destroying the coupling and jettisoning it. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk activated the ship's self-destruct to foil the rescue attempt. Kerrigan fought through the destruction, and extracted Raynor. The chaos was exacerbated by prisoners released from their cells.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Heart of the Swarm, Conviction (in English). 2013-03-12. Raynor was horrified by Kerrigan's return to the Swarm, but declined her offer to allow him to kill her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Believe in Me (in English). 2013-03-12. Walkthrough Throughout this mission, the leviathan's tentacles will pierce the ship, sending in reinforcements. The first part of the level is a linear path past Dominion infantry. Eventually the player will find a pair of bunkers with a thor. After destroying them, Kerrigan will work on destroying the door to the next area. While she works the player must use the normal zerg to fight off waves of Dominion troops that spawn in the four side-areas of the room, signaled by the doors opening. The player will have infestors during this sequence, so using parasitic invasion to take control of the thors that appear is useful. After breaching the bulkhead, the player will find a side-passage holding classified Dominion documents. Finding these is an optional objective. Further on, the hallway is heavily defended. The player must move Kerrigan to the beacons to plant virophages to infest the prisoners and help break the blockade. Fighting through this area advances the level to the next area. Here a Dominion thor attempts to destroy the coupling of the prison deck. The player must destroy or take control of the thor to stop it, and after the Dominion forces are destroyed the player advances to the next level. When the player arrives, Mengsk activates the stations self-destruct, putting the rest of the level on a time limit. The path is linear through this area, the player should use Kerrigan and any captured Dominion units to push forward quickly. As the player reaches the southwest corner of the map, the passage to the second store of Dominion data can be found to the southeast. Eventually the player will find Raynor's cell guarded by a few final Dominion troops. Once the Dominion is destroyed, the mission is won. Videos File:Starcraft 2 Conviction - Brutal Guide - All Achievements! Achievements Notes *Throughout the level the player can find prisoners named after Blizzard employees, with humorous descriptions for them. *The group of Dominion soldiers at the beginning of the mission will have special dialogue if the players does not attack with Kerrigan for a time. *In an original version of the mission, Kerrigan would sneak on board the Moros using a shuttle.2014-08-20, Unused HoTS Story Elements. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2014-08-29 Rory Swann would also have commented regularly through the mission, and Kerrigan would have to encounter mines. Kerrigan would also have to stop the Morros from warping into a nearby sun. A group of ghosts would have initially been guarding the ship's mainframe.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). March 12, 2013 *The beginning cutscene changes depending on the last played Wings of Liberty save file. If the player completed "Breakout" in Wings of Liberty, Captain Matt Horner will suggest sending Gabriel Tosh to infiltrate the Moros, while if the player completed "Ghost of a Chance," Horner will suggest sending in a team of ghosts, and Tosh will be absent from the background. If no save file with the choice is present, the cutscene will default to Tosh. References Category:Heart of the Swarm missions